The present invention is directed to novel heteroaryl piperazine compounds of the formula I, depicted below, which exhibit neuroleptic activity and are useful in the treatment of psychosis and anxiety.
Other compounds useful in treating psychotic disorders are known. For example, European Patent Application 0281309 states that compounds of the formula ##STR2## wherein Ar, n, X and Y are as defined in that application, are useful in treating psychotic disorders. The novel compounds of the present invention, however, exhibit substantially greater neuroleptic activity than such known compounds.